Secrets The Moon Keeps
by Legend88
Summary: Laura is an innocent Amish girl, living on her parent's farm. She befriends the mysterious Carmilla, who begins sneaking into her bedroom at night to talk. Tonight they do more than talk...


Laura was so very intrigued by the black figure that lurked on the outskirts of the Hollis farm. One night she could swear she saw the girl turn into a giant black cat, but then it was late and dark and her imagination probably got the best of her. When the mysterious girl with the porcelain skin approached her, she didn't think twice before giving a smile and a wave. It didn't take long before they would meet there every day, just after dark. Lying in the grass looking up at the stars, hours could pass as they talked. Carmilla would sometimes tell her of the ghouls that lurked in the outside world, that she herself was among them. Laura would slap her on the arm and giggle when the word vampire was mentioned.

It was winter now and far too cold to lie outside, so Carmilla had started sneaking into Laura's bedroom at night. Tonight was different. Laura waited by the window as she always did, her eyes searching the tree line for her secret friend. After some time passed Laura opened the latch on her window and lay on her bed to wait, before long she had fallen asleep.

A shadow passed across Laura's bedroom and a pale hand pulled the window open, Carmilla leapt in and landed softly on the hardwood floor without making a sound. She sauntered across to the young girl's bedside, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of the smaller girl as the golden light from the gas lamp flickered across her still face. She extinguished the flame with a delicate breath, leaving just the moonlight to illuminate Laura's unadorned room.

It was warm in the bedroom, the chimney ran up the west wall and the fire was well stoked. Carmilla slowly pulled the blankets down, exposing the inviting flesh of Laura's neck where her nighty had slipped down off her shoulder. Leaning in she could smell the sweet jasmine perfume she had given Laura the week before. She would only wear it at night, washing it off again in the morning before anyone could notice. Carmilla leant down, brushing away stray smooth locks from the sweet girl's neck, placing a light kiss there.

* * *

><p>Laura's eyes begin to flutter open as the taller girl strokes her exposed neck.<p>

"Carmilla, I thought you weren't coming." The newly awoken girl says, hushing her voice so as not to wake anyone. "I'm glad you're here." She adds, taking Carmilla's hand in her own and rubbing her thumb tentatively over the back of the standing girl's palm.

"Won't you sit down?" She implores, sliding over to leave room for Carmilla. Alas it is a small bed and so when the Ebony haired girl sits down their bodies are pressed together and their faces inches apart.

"Why didn't you come?" Asks the fairer girl.

"I wasn't sure if I could…control myself any longer." She replies, her eyes shimmering with hunger.

"What do you mean?" Laura enquires innocently.

Carmilla can't resist any longer, she presses her burning lips against Laura's. It's soft and slow and their lips seem to melt together, hands become tangled in hair and Carmilla begins fervently pulling at the buttons on Laura's night dress.

Laura breaks herself out of the passionate haze just long enough to push Carmilla away. "You should leave." She forcefully instructs, but her eyes betray her as they linger on the lithe girl's lips.

"I shouldn't have come, but I can't leave now." Carmilla confesses, fixing her eyes on the few remaining buttons that enclose the object of her desire. With rapid precision she plucks them off, causing the light cloth to fall around Laura's waist. This makes the shorter girl blush and hastily fold her arms across her chest.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are. I want to see all of you." She says, firmly pushing the younger girl to lie back on the bed.

"This isn't right." Laura protests, moving to sit back up.

In a swift movement she presses Laura back down on to the bed and straddles her. Dipping her head down she begins to devour Laura's breasts, nipples harden in her mouth only furthering her hunger for flesh. Moans now escape the smaller girl, whose resistance is faltering by the second. Craving her kiss Carmilla slinks back up to face Laura, the younger girl now raising her pink lips to meet red ones. Carmilla can't wait any longer to taste her, she pushes her scorching tongue in, parting Laura's lips. Another moan escapes the shorter girl, quickly muted by more of Carmilla's deep, passionate kisses.

"Do you still want me to stop?" Carmilla questions with a smirk, hovering over the half-naked girl.

"I want you." Laura simply states, pulling her closer.

Carmilla buries her head in Laura's neck and bearing her fangs, bites down into tender skin. Laura's head thrusts back into the pillow as her body overflows with adrenaline and endorphins. Her eyes flicker shut as ruby blood courses into the vampire's mouth. Carmilla's eyes roll back, she has never tasted anything so utterly fucking delicious in any of her many lifetimes.

All those weeks together, so close and yet never able to touch or kiss. Of course there were lingering looks and she could feel that there was something growing between them. However out of fear of scaring the younger girl away she took her time. As much of it as she could bare.

* * *

><p>The fanged girl raises her head and piercing her thumb, places it over the fresh bite marks. Her blood mingles with Laura's and the puncture marks heal up almost instantly.<p>

"I want this forever." Carmilla professes, looking into Laura's glazed eyes. "Come away with me tonight. I promise to keep you safe."

"You just bit me. How can you keep me safe?" Laura asks, surprised she can talk sense while still reeling from the orgasmic sensation of Carmilla's teeth sinking into her.

"I will never bite you against your will and I will never take so much blood as would harm you."

"You're really a vampire. I thought you were just messing with me. Silly little Amish girl, doesn't know the difference between nightmares and reality." Although she protests, she still feels safe with Carmilla, at peace and yet with every fibre of her being ignited.

"I think I've fallen in love with you vampire." Laura whispers sadly, fearing the unknown.

"I love you too. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up the same way. We can travel the world together, or live in the same house for the rest of forever, whatever you want as long as you are with me always."

Laura begins to smile as a tear slides down her cheek. She sits up to kiss Carmilla tenderly and nods her head.


End file.
